ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Hey guys- I love Ben 10 and know everything about it! If any of you need help with anything, leave me a message! If anyone is reading this, i have been banned. I have been banned for my friend going into my account does not know my password, i keep my account on keep me signed in and writing stupid things, he knows things about wikis because i taught him a few days ago, now he pulled a joke on me by doing this. Please someone tell a admin this, you do not have to believe me but please help. The grateful, TheBen10Mazter Please help me for my friend's stupid act If anyone is reading this, i have been banned. I have been banned for my friend going into my account does not know my password, i keep my account on keep me signed in and writing stupid things, he knows things about wikis because i taught him a few days ago, now he pulled a joke on me by doing this. Please someone tell a admin this, you do not have to believe me but please help. The grateful, TheBen10Mazter A talk I have given you only rollback rights but I will not give you admin rights because your only a recent member. Superbike10 00:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you so much Superbike10! Thank you! Rollback How rollback works is this it is similar to undo you check on the pages history and to do that #Go to my tools and go to history and it will take you to that pages history. #At the top left corner you see an user name the time of how long its been edited take the mouse to the use name and wait and go to page history. Superbike10 02:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) DNA lab page i know it was already fixed by someone, but why did you undo the edits i did to the ben 10 dna lab page? I by accident clicked on the wrong button, sorry. its cool i just wanted to know. thanks for telling me RE: Edits I removed it because it was unconfirmed info. Blaziken rjcf 19:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Making peace I dont remember saying anything about reporting Blaziken. I think i may have meant to say that to Yyuu, sorry about that. Yes it would be great to make peace with another member of this wikia. Evolved To'kustar 08:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) If anyone is reading this, i have been banned. I have been banned for my friend going into my account does not know my password, i keep my account on keep me signed in and writing stupid things, he knows things about wikis because i taught him a few days ago, now he pulled a joke on me by doing this. Please someone tell a admin this, you do not have to believe me but please help. The grateful, TheBen10Mazter You were banned for spamming categories and adding a specific one to the Lucy page. Even IF that story were true, if you only told your friend, say, 4 days ago, all the categories you spammed before would still be your doing. Blaziken rjcf 20:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, but i did not know that the categories i put in were spam, i thought it would help the wiki, could you please give me one more chance? I promise on my life that i would never ever again put a spamming category again. Thank you TheBen10Mazter